


Unplanned

by SuperbSoap



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, m/m - Freeform, mentions of worick/nicolas, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperbSoap/pseuds/SuperbSoap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadnt planned to enjoy his company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

    Quinn was used to the twilights, used to their heats - whether they were gentle or harsh. He had done his job well for a while, never getting attached to the ones that came to him for escape from the fire that made them wild. They always ran fevers, had elevated pulses, they would sweat more than normal in the sweltering heat outside the brothel and became aggressive. They were always more demanding than a normal would be, though a few were able to control themselves well.  
    He did everything he could to make it easier on them; he kept his room cool, had waters in a small fridge and made sure to attend to their every demand. Demands were hard to meet when a certain twilight always came back to him. Always wanted his bed; none of the girls would even look at him, though. That may have been cause for this. Quinn kept the times right, knowing approximately when the twilight would come in search of release.

    Nic hated when it got hot out. The extra sweat pissed him off, he hated the feeling of his shirt sticking to him. His mood plummeted dramatically as well, every little thing got to him. The way someone looked at him, or moved; but the worst was when he found himself watching what they did, heat pooling into his stomach. He tried to never look directly at someone, to see them from the corner of his eye instead.  
    He'd tried for some time now to have Worick help him with his dilemma, but they both hated it. Neither of them were ever happy. He couldn't go to Alex - wouldn't. He wouldn't put the woman who was plagued with thoughts of what she had done before through that. Never. Eventually it became too much and - out of desperation - he went to Big Mama. She ran a brothel, surely she'd have something to help him.

    Big Mama introduced him to Quinn, one of the few male 'staff' she employed. The boy wasn't very old, his early twenties at the least, but he looked young. Caramel colored ringlets framed his face, bright green eyes casting a sinister look to everything around him, even Nicolas. Quinn was lean, all angles and light muscling. He wore very little compared to the girls. A thong similar to what some of them wore, barely big enough for his not so impressive lower half; the only thing he had going for him down south was his backside. A sheer veil covered the lower half of his face, making it nearly impossible for Nic to see what he was saying. When Nic became so frustrated that he reached out and pulled the veil loose, Quinn gave him a snarl. The boy's mouth had an extra set of the sharp canine teeth that all normals had.  
    Nic harrumphed as he slumped back into his chair, the boy growling something unintelligible at him as he grabbed the twilight's hand. The action startled Nic, his automatic reaction was to resist, but he found himself following the shorter one. He was led down the halls into a cool room. The walls were mauve and gold damask, the bed was larger than the girls', a canopy that matched the fabric of the boy's veil above it. The lights were warm and dim. It was a calm space. Quinn didn't speak as he made his way to a small fridge; Nic didn't realize he had been watching the other's bottom until something hard and cold thumped into his chest.  
    He grabbed the bottle of Perrier on instinct, clutching it as he bared sharp teeth at the boy. He was met with only a shrug as the fridge was shut, the boy walking to sit on the edge of the plush bed. Nic watched him with narrowed eyes, opening the water that had been thrown at him. He downed the cool liquid quickly, it was nice in the room - an escape from the burning sun and heat outside. There was no telling how much it must cost the boy from his profits to keep the room so cold.  
    But that didn't matter as Nic stripped free of the shirt clinging so grossly to his skin. Quinn made a distasteful face as it was thrown into a chair in the corner. He sighed softly as he undid the clasp of his veil, laying it on the nightstand beside the bed, standing. He walked to the twilight, looking up at him with hooded eyes as he rested his hands on the muscled and scarred stomach.  
    Nic started at the touch, his warm body chilling and shuddering. He knew that he could be rough with the smaller one, but he was afraid to. He gave up on the notion when the others fingers trailed lower to his pants, looking down as the boy dropped to his knees. Nic let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, the air stuttering as Quinn pressed nimble fingers against the tent in Nic's pants.  
    Nic expected the boy to be scared at that point, to realize this was a twilight in heat. To pull back and force him from the room.  
     
    But he didn't.  
     
    He didn't.

    When the boy cupped the taut fabric, Nic nearly lost it. A guttural growl came from him, and a startled gasp from the boy as he was pressed roughly into the wall behind him. Nic buried his face into the crook of Quinn's neck, breathing in the scent there. It was intoxicating, the smaller on smelled of vanilla and lilac musk. His natural scent was heavy due to his bare skin. A growl reverberated through the both of them as he pulled back, looking at the boy. Quinn put his hands on Nic's shoulders, his pulse beat wild from the sudden movement made by the powerful twilight.        
    He wasn't supposed to let clients actually get to him, he wasn't allowed to.  
     
    But he couldn't help it, his body betraying him as his member peeked from the strip of cloth that could barely be called underwear. Nic could feel the others erection, pressing against his own. He ground his hips slowly against the boy, eliciting a moan that he could feel through his chest. Quinn's cheeks tinted deep scarlet, his teeth baring as he crushed his mouth into the twilight's, causing       Nic to give his dangerous grin. Sharp teeth bit at Quinn's bottom lip, sucking it lightly between his own. The undulations of Nic's hips became harder, a growl slipping out as he pressed his face back into the boy's shoulder.  
    Quinn arched his back, pressing the twilight away from the way as he twisted his body. Nic struggled to keep a grip on the writhing boy, eventually giving up and allowing himself to be pushed back to the awaiting bed. He fell back onto it, his tags clattering against his chest as he bounced slightly. He watched with hooded eyes as the boy worked at the zipper and button on his jeans, slipping them down to Nic's knees. The fabric of his briefs struggled to contain his erection, tented with the straining member. Quinn pressed his lips against the fabric, looking up at Nic as his head lolled back. He teased like this for a few moments before the twilight growled, looking at him again.  
    Quinn tugged the briefs down, Nic's erection springing free. He was larger than Quinn imagined, silently hoping he'd be able to take the girth of him without trouble. Nic watched as the boy slipped his full lips over the head of his cock, groaning and slipping his fingers into the boys caramel curls. He tugged as the slick tongue slid lower, the tip of his member pressing the back of the boy's throat. Quinn hummed as he moved his head back.  
     
    Too much.  
     
    Too quick.  
     
    The boy's eyes went wide as Nic came into his mouth, jerking back as it spilled onto the twilight's stomach and chest. Struggling not to cough on the sudden happening, Quinn swallowed. He sighed as he realized the twilights erection was still standing proudly. Nic propped himself on his elbows as Quinn rummaged through the nightstand, coming back with a strip of condoms and a small towel. He cleaned the semen from Nic's stomach and rolled one of the condoms onto his cock. Nic watched as the boy slipped his own underwear off, freeing his smaller erection from its confines.  
    With a growl Nic was soon on his feet, grabbing the boy and pulling him to him. Quinn was soon pinned beneath the larger man, gripping the wrists to the hands that held his hips up in the air.     Soon Nic was inside him, hips pumping roughly as the boy cried out his pleasure.  
  
   He would be like this many times, though it may be in the floor, on the dresser, against the wall. But always with the twilight inside of him, causing Quinn to lose his breath and struggle to recapture it through broken moans. He had never planned to enjoy it, but Nic always came back.

 


End file.
